


Warm Sparks

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Prowl Being Cute, Stories of pre-war Cybertron, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: Prowl reminisces while he and Jazz are snuggling in the snow.





	Warm Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Shin!

Snowflakes drifted overhead lazily, occasionally sped and rustled by a light gust of wind. Jazz blinked when one landed on the tip of his olfactory sensor, chuckling when it tickled while it melted. His engine rumbled softly and he turned his face toward Prowl. That stern look still seemed to be across Prowl's faceplates, optics turned straight ahead.

 

"Prowl. Prowler. Hello!?" He called out.

 

Prowl seemed to stiffen for a moment, then his doorwings relaxed. "Oh, apologies, Jazz. I was reminiscing a memory of winters on Cybertron before the war." His optics gave a soft, sad downturn.

 

Jazz motioned for Prowl. "If you'd like to talk about it, I'm all audials."

 

Prowl heaved a light sigh. "You're sure?" He wrung his digits. "It's...kind of boring."

 

Jazz smirked. "I'm sure. Sit down." He held out a cup of energon cocoa to Prowl. He gave a sweet smile and looked to Prowl.

 

Prowl settled next to Jazz, snuggling against him, starting to sip. "Some of the festival stuff. I've..." He swallowed. "I've sold scarves and caps and gloves and capes at the Praxian hostings of the winter festival."

 

Jazz paused. "Wait, you sold scarves? Did you make 'em?"

 

"Mhm." Prowl had a small smile. "I-I have one I made a long time ago."

 

"Would you like to share it?" Jazz gave a sweet look.

 

Prowl paused. He then dug in his subspace and would start to wrap it around their necks together. "How does it feel, Jazz?"

 

"Warm, incredibly warm." He gave a sweet smile. "It feels wonderful, Prowl. Love ya."

 

Prowl blushed, but then leaned back, winking an optic. "Love you too, Jazz."

 


End file.
